digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mamemon
and mutated.}} PrinceMamemonDigimon World Re:Digitize: Decode BigMamemon CatchMamemon MachinedramonDigimon World: Next Order |java=Megumi Urawa |javan=(Adventure 02) |java2=Yukiko Hanioka |java2n=(Frontier) |java3=Masaaki Tsukada |java3n=(Frontier, Elder) |partner=Mameo Chéng Zǎi Vandar Debbie Byakko Leader Arakuru |g1=Mamemon-species |s1=Mamemon X }} Mamemon is a Mutant Digimon. It digivolved in a harsh environment. Contrary to its cute appearance, it conceals a terrifying destructive power. With the exception of one Digimon, it is perhaps the most powerful class. The large hands attached to its small body are capable of turning into powerful bombs and detaching themselves. Its nickname is the "Smiley Bomber".The of this Smiley Bomber is スマイリーボマー Sumairī Bomā. Attacks *'Smirk Bomb'This attack retains its original name of "Smiley Bomb" in Digimon Frontier, "Jerks And The Beanstalk" 41, Digimon World, Digimon Digital Card Battle, Digimon World 2, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon World Championship, Digimon World: Next Order, on Bo-64, and is named "Smile Bomber" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. (Smiley Bomb): Its huge hands, which fly off towards the enemy, detonate the moment they hit them. *'One-Two Punch' (One-Two Rush) *'Diving Attack'This attack retains its original name of "Buster Dive" in Digimon World Championship. (Buster Dive): Dives at an opponent from the sky. *'Sparkling Blow' (Strike Upper) Design Mamemon is a small, ball-like Digimon with arms and legs. It wears red boxing gloves with metal studs on its hands and red boots which have a steel cap with three claws. Etymologies ;Mamemon (マメモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Mamemon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon were appearing in the Real World, a Mamemon with a BigMamemon and a MetalMamemon appeared in France and took a French DigiDestined named Catherine and her partner Floramon hostage. When Greymon and Angemon battled them, they had an ally with them: Giromon. Greymon Digivolved to MetalGreymon, Angemon Digivolved to MagnaAngemon and Floramon Digivolved to Kiwimon to fight them. They were taken down by MetalGreymon as MagnaAngemon destroyed the Control Spire. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Mamemon digivolves from Starmon in line 45. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Mamemon are enemies in the Crevasse of Two Nails. The Mamemon card, titled "Smiley Bomb", teaches a Digimon the Smiley Bomb technique. Smiley Bomb deals Data-type damage to all enemies. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Pets In 's Digimon Battle Pets, released in 1997, Mamemon is one of Botamon's three Ultimate Digivolutions along with MetalGreymon (Virus) and Teddymon. He could be obtained from the champions Tyrannomon, Meramon, or Seadramon. Digimon World Mamemon can be digivolved from Leomon, Ninjamon, Frigimon, Whamon, and Mojyamon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. It can also be raised by using the Silver Ball item. It is also possible to digivolve Mamemon through "remodeling", a process done by a Guardromon inside Factorial Town. The remodeling has a chance of digivolving Mamemon to either a MetalMamemon or a Giromon, although the chances of getting a MetalMamemon is significantly higher. A wild Mamemon can be seen roaming the plains of Mt. Panorama. It is seen rarely, and its appearance is heralded by the lack of frolicking MudFrigimon. Once it is defeated, it joins the Secret Item Shop and sells Super Disks. Digimon World 2 Mamemon digivolves from Ninjamon and Starmon, and can digivolve into PrinceMamemon. It also can be found wild with his group that partnered with Deramon and Digitamamon (Mamemon Lv 22) or with Meteormon and with him too (Mamemon Lv 23). Digimon World 3 Mamemon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory, he also appears as Byakko Leader's signature digimon, which he uses along a Tortomon and a pink Flymon. In the PAL version of the game, Mamemon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. He is also available as a White Ultimate card with 22/26. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Mamemon digivolves from Ikkakumon, Tyrannomon, and Leomon and can digivolve to PrinceMamemon and Puppetmon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Mamemon in the Bony Resort Graveyard claims it had been playing hide-and-go-seek with the , and that the Hero had just found it. Deciding that human games are boring, it joins the City to find a more interesting one, leaving the Hero confused. Mamemon joins the entertainment district, and opens a quiz game. Mamemon is a Hand-To-Hand Data type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Togemon, Vegiemon, Kuwagamon, Woodmon, and Icemon and can digivolve into Kentaurosmon, PlatinumNumemon, Justimon, and Jijimon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Mamemon belongs to the Rare card group. Digimon World DS Mamemon digivolves from Reptiledramon, and can digivolve into Puppetmon. Mamemon is also found at the Junk Factory after you defeat the boss. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk A Mamemon inhabits Dark N Area. A "scared" Mamemon on Sayo's farm will submit a request for Machine Species Quest 06: KChessmon's Memory, in which she is asked to recover KnightChessmon (White)'s memories from Thriller Ruins. Mamemon is #251, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Level 46 Mamemon dwell in the Proxy Island, and relinquish 156 Machine EXP when defeated. Mamemon digivolves from Thundermon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Mamemon, your Digimon must be at least level 33, with 150 Attack and 140 Speed. Mamemon can also DNA digivolve from Vegiemon and Sunflowmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 28, with 170 Attack and 160 Speed. Mamemon can DNA digivolve to KingChessmon with ShogunGekomon, to Lampmon with Meteormon, or to PrinceMamemon with Giromon. You must have previously befriended a Mamemon in order to DNA digivolve your Digimon to BigMamemon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Mamemon is #164, and is an Ultimate-level, HP-type, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Health 200%, High Sniper, and Challenger traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Angler Tunnel. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Mamemon or PrinceMamemon. Mamemon digivolves from Deputymon and can digivolve into PrinceMamemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Mamemon, your Digimon must be at least level 29 with 110 attack and 100 defense, but only once you have revived Mamemon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Mamemon DigiFuses to PrinceMamemon with MetalMamemon, MameTyramon, and SuperStarmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Mamemon is a Data Earth Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 10 memory. It digivolves from Starmon, Tyrannomon, and Meramon and can digivolve to WarGreymon, Puppetmon, and PrinceMamemon. Its special attack is Smile Bomber and its support skill is Immobility which prevents stunning. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Mamemon is #199 and is a Data Earth Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 10 memory. It digivolves from Starmon, Tyrannomon, and Meramon and can digivolve to WarGreymon, Puppetmon, and PrinceMamemon. Its special attack is Smile Bomber and its support skill is Immobility which prevents stunning. Digimon World Championship Mamemon digivolves from Thundermon X and Clockmon, and can digivolve to PrinceMamemon and Machinedramon. Digimon Masters Mamemon digivolves from Thundermon and digivolves to BigMamemon. Digimon Heroes! Mamemon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Mamemon digivolves from Thundermon and Deputymon and can digivolve to BigMamemon. Digimon Links Mamemon digivolves from Starmon, Tyrannomon, and Meramon, and can digivolve to WarGreymon, Puppetmon, and PrinceMamemon. Digimon ReArise Mamemon digivolves from Starmon and can digivolve to PrinceMamemon or nothing. Notes and references